HumungousaurRockz's Channel
HumungousaurRockz LIST OF MOVIES/TV SHOWS/VIDEOGAMES SO FAR: *101 Dalmatians *6Teen *A Bug's Life *A Troll in Central Park *A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration *Ace Lightning *Adventure Time *Aladdin *Aladdin 2: The Retun of Jafar *Aladdin and The King of Theives *Alpha and Omega *American Dragon: Jake Long *An American Tail *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West *Anatasia *Antz *Angry Birds *Angry Birds Toons *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Atom Ant *Ben 10 *Ben 10 Alien Force *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien *Big Wolf on Campus *Bin Weevils *Brother Bear *Brother Bear 2 *Bump in the Night *Cars *Cars 2 *Casper's First Christmas *Caveman *Code Lyoko *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Dino Adventure Jurassic Tripper *Dino Mech Gaiking *Dino Squad *Dinosaur (1991) *Dinosaur (2000) *Dinosaur Island *Dinosaur King *Dinosaur Train *Doctor Snuggles *Dumbo *Duel Masters *Ed Edd, Eddy *Extreme Dinosaurs *Fairly Odd Parents *Famous Fave on the Case *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Flash Gordon (2007) *Gogs *Gnomeo and Juliet *Hello Kitty *Hello Kitty and Friends *Hello Kitty's Animation Theater *Hello Kitty's Paradise *Hello Kitty's Stump Village *Hercules *Hey There It's Yogi Bear *Hokey Wolf *Hotel Transylvania *Huckleberry Hound *Ice Age *Ice Age 2 *Ice Age 3 *Igor *Johnny Test *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil *Kid vs. Kat *Kung Fu Dino Posse *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kyoryu Wakusei *Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har *Little Einsteins *Looney Tunes (Daffy Duck, Sylvester,Tweety, Sylvester Jr ,Hippety Hopper, Bugs Bunny, Speedy Gonzales, Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote, Ralph E. Wolf and Sam Sheepdog) *Madagascar Series *Max Steel *Martin Mystery *Megamind *Monsters Vs Aliens *Moshi Monsters *Moshi Monsters The Movie *Mr. Bean *Mucha Lucha! *Mukamuka Paradise *Mummies Alive! *Mummy Nanny *Naruto *Naruto Shippuden *Over The Hedge *Ozzy and Drix *Packages from Planet X *Peppa Pig *Pet Alien *Phineas and Ferb *Pixie and Dixie *Planet 51 *Planet Dinosaur *Precious Pupp *Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010) *Quick Draw McGraw *Ratatouille (2007) *Regular Show *Rio (2011) *Samurai Jack *Secret Squirrel *Sesame Street *Shark Tale *Skunk Fu *Snooper and Blabber *Space Chimps *Spider Riders *Spider-Man *Squiddly Diddly *Stoked *Storm Hawks *Superted *Tarzan 1 *Tarzan 2 *Teen Wolf (1985) *Teen Wolf (1986) *Teen Wolf (2011) *Teen Wolf Too *The Addams Family (1964) *The Addams Family (1973) *The Addams Family (1992) *The Amazing World of Gumball *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes *The Big Knights *The Book of Life (2014) *The Croods *The Flintstones *The Fox and the Hound *The Great Mouse Detective *The Hillbilly Bears *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time (TV series) *The Lion King *The Lion King 2 *The Lion King 11/2 *The Looney Tunes Show *The New Adventures of Flash Gordon *The Addams Family *The Super Hero Squad Show *The Secret Saturdays *The Sword in the Stone *The Venture Bros *Thomas The Tank Engine *Tom And Jerry *Top Cat *Total Drama Series *Touché Turtle and Dum Dum *Toy Story 1, 2, & 3 *WALL-E *Wally Gator *Winsome Witch *Wolverine and the X-Men *X-Men *X-Men Evolution *Xiaolin Showdown *Yakky Doodle *Yam Roll *Yin, Yang, Yo *Yakky Doodle *Yogi Bear *Yogi's Ark Lark *Yogi's Gang *Yogi's First Christmas *Yogi Bear and the Magical Spruce Goose *Yogi the Easter Bear *Yogi Bear (2010) A LIST OF PARODIES *Humungousaur Hood *Humungousaur Pan (HumungousaurRockz Style) *The Sword in The Stone (HumungousaurRockz Style) *The Dinosaur Island Book *Dinosaurs (Cars) *Dinosaurs 2 (Cars 2) *Timmy Turner and the Giant Peach (HumungousaurRockz Style) *The Dinosaur of Dinosaur Island *The Humungousaur the Movie *The Adventures of Humungousaur and Perry the Platypus *All Dinosaurs Go To Heaven *All Dinosaurs Go To Heaven 2 *Mr. Bumpy Shock *Timmy's Duck *Timmy and the Beanstalk *Timmy Turner Clubhouse *Disney Shorts (HumungousaurRockz Style) *House of Timmy *Timmy and the Gang *Fanboy and the Honey Tree *Fanboy and the Blustery Day *Fanboy and Sylvester Too *Fanboy and A Day for Top Cat *Fanboy (Winnie The Pooh) *Fanboy's Grand Adventure The Search Of Flash Gordon *The Sylvester Movie *Boo to You Too! Fanboy *Welecome to Fanboy Corner *Too Smart for Strangers with Fanboy *The Book of Fanboy *The Book of Fanboy: Stories from the Heart *My Friends Sylvester and Fanboy *Sing A Song with Fanboy *Sing A Song with Sylvester *Sylvester and Fanboy and a Musical Too *Chum Chum's Big Movie (HumungousaurRockz Style) *Fanboy ABC's *Fanboy 123's *A Fanboy Thanksgiving *The New Adventures of Fanboy *Frankenfanboy *Spookable Fanboy *Fanboy Preschool *Fanboy Kindergarten *Fanboy: Activity Center *Sylvester: Activity Center *Sylvester and Fanboy's Hunny Safari *Humungousaurcles (HumungousaurRockz Style) *Humungousarzan *Who Framed Humungousaur *Humungousaur Hears a Dinosaur Island *Timmy Turner 10 *Timmy Turner 10: Toon Force *Timmy Turner 10: Ultimate Toon *Sleeping Dinosaur *Timmybambi *Dinosaurtatouille (HumungousaurRockz's Style) *101 Dinosaur Pets *Dinosaur and Animals Story *Dinosaur and Animals Story 2 *Dinosaur and Animals Story 3 *Looney Tunes (HumungousaurRockz Style) *Alex the Lion of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *An Dinosaur Island Tail *An Dinosaur Island Tail 2: Timmy Goes West *HUMUNGOUSAUR-E (HumungousaurRockz Style) *Hello Kittyhontas *Hello Kittyaerlla *Hello Kittylan *The LIttle Kitty *The Many Adventures of Fanboy *Humungousaur The Great Dinosaur Detective *A Humungousaur Movie (HumungousaurRockz Style) *Rouge in Wonderland (HumungousaurRockz Style) *The Black Cauldron (HumungousaurRockz Style) *The Humungousaur King *The Humungousaur II: Humungousaur's Pride *The Humungousaur King 1 1/2 *The AristoDinosars (HumungousaurRockz Style) *Sesame Street (HumungousaurRockz Style) *Follow that Top Cat *Learning About Letters and Numbers (HumungousaurRockz Style) *1 2 3, Count with Me (HumungousaurRockz Style) *Monster Hits (HumungousaurRockz Style) *Top Cat in Japan (HumungousaurRockz Style) *Top Cat in China (HumungousaurRockz Style) *Top Cat Sings *Top Cat Gets Lost *Timmy's World *The Adventures of Timmy of Grouchland *Cinder Timmy Turner *Timmypalooza! *Timmycize *Timmy's Shape Adventure *Timmy's Potty Time *Timmy's Magic Cookbook *Timmy's Easy As 123 *Timmy's Easy As ABC *Counting with Timmy Turner *Timmy's Christmas Countdown *Bye-Bye Pacifier! Big Kid Stories with Timmy Turner *Bedtime with Timmy Turner *Timmy Turner Says Boo! *The Best of Timmy Turner *The Best of Timmy Turner 2 *Sesame Street: Dinosaurs (HumungousaurRockz Style) *Kung Fu Humungousaur *Kung Fu Humungousaur 2 *Finding Dinko *The Incredibles (Dinosaur Style) *Humungousaurzan *Humungousaur the Magnificent *Hello Kitty and the Seven Dinosaurs *Dinosaur (HumungousaurRockz Style) *The Filntdinosaurs *The Jetdinosaurs *The Jetdinosaurs Movie *Humungousaur-A-Doodle (HumungousaurRockz Style) *A Dinosaur's Life *Timmyladdin *Timmyladdin 2: The Return of Kron *Timmyladdin 3: The King of the Thieves *Timmy and Company *Fanboy (Dumbo) *Kitty and the Fanboy *Kitty and the Fanboy 2: The Enchanted Christmas *Kitty and the Fanboy 3: Hello Kitty's Magical World *The Fanboy's New Groove *Hello Kitty Poppins *Humungousaur's Swamp Years *The Wizard of Oz (HumungousaurRockz Style) *HUMUNGOUSAUR-GOR *Timmynoocchio *A Caveman In Central Park *Humungousaur and the X-Dinosaur *X-Dinosaur *Enchanted (HumungousaurRockz Style) *Rio (HumungousaurRockz Style) *Samurai Humungousaur *101 Dinosaur Pets (101 Dalmatians, 1996) *102 Dinosaur Pets *The Berenstain Dinosaurs (The Berenstain Bears 1985) *The Dinosaur Show *The Dinosaur Movie *Dinosaur Studios Presents: You're the Director *Dinosaur Madness *The Great Dinosaur Caper *The Dinosaurs Take Manhattan *The Dinosaurs Christmas Carol *Dinosaur Treasure Island *Dinosaurs from Space *The Dinosaurs Wizard of Oz *Ice Age (HumungousaurRockz Style) *The Humungousaur and Neera Story *Fantastic Mr. Humungousaur *The Girl and the Dinosaurs *Here Comes Humungousaurfield *The Flash Gordon (The Pink Panther) *Flash Gordon and Pals *The New Perry The Platypus Show *Perry The Easter Platypus *Perry The Platypus and the Magical Spruce Goose *Yo Perry he Platypus *The Perry the Platypus Show *Perry the Platypus (2010) *Daffy Duck (Top Cat) *Daffy Duck and the Beverly Hills Boys *Super Humungousaur World *The Super Super Humungousaur Show *Box Office Humungousaur *The Humungousaur Bros. Videogames Series *Hotel Humungousaur *Top Cat Country *Top Cat Country (TV Series) *Top Cat Returns *Underdinosaur *The Amazing World of Humungousaur *Dr. Seuss Beginner Book Video (HumungousaurRockz Style) *Living Books Series (HumungousaurRockz Style) *Dinosaurs Alive! *Daffy Duck and Friends (HumungousaurRockz Style) *Humungousaur in the Night *Humungousaur and Timmy Turner *The Humungousur and Timmy Turner Show *The New Humungousaur and Timmy Turner/Sid Show *The Humungousaur and Timmy Turner Comedy Show *Humungousaur and Timmy Turner Kids *Humungousaur and Timmy Turner Tales *Humungousaur and Timmy Turner The Movie *Humungousaur and Timmy Turner: Boy Hunt *Paris and Eema *Humungousaur Test *Dinosaur Island 51 *Space Dinosaurs *Space Dinosaurs 2 *The Dinosaur Movie (The Rugrats Movie) *Dinosaurs (Rugrats) *Dinosaur Movie *Mega-Fanboy *Hello Kitty and Mr. Bumpy (Lilo and Stitch) *Humungousaur of the Jungle *Humungousaur of the Jungle (George of the Jungle 1997) *Humungousaur of the Jungle 2 (George of the Jungle 2) *Dinosaur in the Attic *Pet Alien (HumungousaurRockz Style) *Timmy Turner (Babe) *Timmy Turner: Timmy in the City *King Aladar *The Son of Aladar *King Aladar Vs. Humungousarzilla *King Aladar Lives *Timmy Turner and the Purple Crayon (Harold and the Purple Crayon 1959) *Where the Wild Dinosaurs Things Are (Where the Wild Things Are 1973) *Timmy Turner the Children Boy *Top Cat and Boo Boo Bear *Dinosaur Bride *An Extremely Humungousaur Movie *Aladarstuff (Pufnstuff) *Regular Show (HumungousaurRockz Style) *Pixar Shorts (HumungousaurRockz Style) *Animated Storybook: Fanboy and the Honey Tree *Animated Storybook: Fanboy and Sylvester Too *Timmy Turner Through the Looking-Glass *Timmy Turner's Deep Sea Adventure *Timmy Turner's Preschool *Timmy Turner the Boy (Casper the Friendly Ghost) *Timmy Turner (Casper 1995) *Timmy Turner: A Spirited Beginning *Timmy Turner meets Hello Kitty *The New Timmy Turner Show *The Spooktacular Adventures of Timmy Turner *Timmy Turner's Scared School *Diary of a Wimpy Dinosaur Kid *Diary of a Wimpy Dinosaur Kid: Kron Rules *Humungousaur (Putt-Putt) *Timmy Turner (Freddi Fish) *Flash Gordon (Pajama Sam) *Spy Top Cat *Jump-Start (HumungousaurRockz Style) *Gogs (HumungousaurRockz Style) *Super Humungousaur World *Box Office Humungousaur *The Legend of Dinko *The Tale of Humungousaurreaux *Aladar's Really Big Movie *Adventure Time with Timmy and Humungousaur *Timmy Turner's Reading Basics *Timmy Turner's Letter Adventure *Timmy Turner's Number Journey *Timmy Turner (Spot the Dog) *Timmy Turner and His Friends *Little Timmy (Little Bill) *Timmy Turner (Pingu) *Timmy Turner Presents Cooking *Timmy Turner: The Energy Thieves *Timmy Turner Magical Playland *Curious Timmy Turner *The Adventures of Curious Timmy Turner *Curious Timmy Turner 2: Follow That Boy *Curious Timmy Turner (TV series) *Curious Timmy Turner: ABC Adventure *Curious Timmy Turner: Downtown Adventure *Curious Timmy Turner Comes Home *Curious Timmy Turner Learns Phonics *Curious Timmy Turner: A Very Boy Christmas *Timmy Fu *Timmy Turner! (Oliver!) *Timmy Turner's Clues *Timmy Turner's Room *Neera and the Humungousaur *SuperTimmy *Timmy Turner (Noddy) *Top Cat-Tikki-Tavi (HumungousaurRockz Style) *Go, Timmy, Go *Timmy Turner the Movie Star *Timmy Turner (Little Bear) *Humungousaur the Builder *Humungousaur Shrinks *Timmy Turner (Chowder) *Timmy Turner (Meagman) *Timmybambi 2 *DinosaurBall Z *DinosaurBall *DinosaurBall GT *Mister Top Cat (Mister Ed) *Timmy Turner (Mighty Mouse) *Sid and Captain America (Heckle and Jeckle) *The New Adventures of Mighty Timmy Turner and Sid and Captain America *Mighty Timmy Turner: The New Adventures *Timmy Vs. Humungousaur *The Pebble and the Dinosaur *The Wacky Adventures of Humungousaur *Top Cat (Paddington Bear 1976) *Timmy Turner (Teddy Ruxpin) *Timmy Turner (Bod) *Astro Timmy Turner *Astro Timmy Turner (Astro Boy 1980) *Astro Timmy Turner (Astro Boy 2003) *Astro Timmy Turner (Astro Boy 1963) *Crayon Timmy Turner (Crayon Shin-chan) *Timmy Turner (Shin Chan) *Mighty Timmy Turner *MarmaFanboy *Humungousaurcliff (Heathcliff) *Courageous Fanboy and Minute Mr. Bumpy *Dinosaurz (Antz) *Timmy Turner (Gerald McBoing-Boing) *Wreck-It Aladar *Rise of the Guardians (HumungousaurRockz Style) *The BoxDinosaurs *Indiana Humungousaur Series *Humungousaur and Merton Dingle *Martin Mystery Claus is Coming to Town MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS: *Humungousaur (Ben 10 Alien Force and Ultimate Alien) *Neera and Aladar (Dinosaur) (Humungousaur's Girlfriends) *Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) *Hello Kitty *Flash Gordon and Ming (Flash Gordon 2007) *Sid (Ice Age) *Daffy Duck *Wolverine and Rouge (X-Men Evolution) *Captain America (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *RC (Toy Story) (Humungousaur's Car) *Java the Caveman and Martin Mystery (Martin Mystery) *Scott Howard (Teen Wolf) *Lurch (The Addams Family) *Doctor Snuggles *Katsuma (Moshi Monsters) * Frankenstein (Hotel Transylvania) * Tommy Dawkins and Merton Dingle (Big Wolf on Campus) * Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) *Red Bird (Angry Birds) *Grug (The Croods) *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Yogi Bear and Boo Boo *Mr. Bumpy (Bump in the Night) *Top Cat *Timmy Turner *Johnny Test *Dinko (Pet Alien) (Humungousaur's Pet) Category:HumungousaurRockz Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof